1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of semiconductor devices, resin-sealed semiconductor devices have been known. In a resin-sealed semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip is mounted to a die pad of a lead frame, while the semiconductor chip and die pad are molded with a resin. The lead frame is equipped with leads to be wire-bonded to the semiconductor chip, while an end part of such a lead on the side connecting with the semiconductor chip is molded with the resin together with the semiconductor chip. The resin used for the molding is a thermoplastic resin such as a polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) resin as illustrated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-226396 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-12583.